


Just Like I Loved You

by nursal1060



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, 2P FACE Family, 2P USCan, 2Ptalia, 2p fruk - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheery Oliver, Choking, Cupcakes, Drinking, Dysfunctional Family, Estrangement, Fighting, Food Kink, Gay, Gender Roles, Kisses, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Murder, Oliver's Cupcakes, Protective Siblings, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Rivalry, Smoking, Teenage Rebellion, Vegan Al, Yaoi, anger issues, happy couple, sibling fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francois and Oliver's relationship has been...complicated...to say the least. They barely sleep in the same house, their kids Al and Matteu are busy, and Francois' drinking habits are getting out of hand. That all changes tonight for the couple. <br/>(A day in the life of the 2P FACE Family)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> 2P!France: Francois  
> 2P!England: Oliver  
> 2P!America: Al  
> 2P!Canada: Matteu  
> **Francois is a host at a bar that was not too far from their apartment (he, very often, is asked to sleep with his clienteles).   
> Oliver is a cupcake caterer who worked from home (those cupcake tend not to have human parts in them, but he could never guarantee).  
> Al is a car-repairman (Again, very close to home).  
> Matteu is a cleanup hitter for the mafia (he never gets caught because he's very intimidating and sneaky). **  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Another reupload from my deviantart account (Published there on 01/02/2014)  
> This is a old fanfic I made, I know it's not the best, so please don't be too harsh! :0  
> Enjoy! :D Comments, Kudos? I appreciate them!

Francois took a deep exhale, letting the cigarette’s smoke flow out of his mouth and waft around the messy living room, which was now eerily quiet with the boys out doing various things. But one question plagued Francois’s mind…how long had Oliver been out shopping?  
Francois looked up tiredly at the clock. It just wasn’t the same without him in the house to help him with their two rowdy sons.  
Al and Matteu were practically twins, but Matteu could not STAND Al half of the time, which is why hell broke loose. Francois would always break Matteu away from Al, because Matteu would get violent with his hockey stick if he was not stopped quickly, and because Francois was the only one whom Matteu would allow to touch and hug him without problems. But Oliver broke up many of the fights, because everyone else in the house was basically out of control all the time.   
Still, it was a given that Al’s personality and hobbies hurt Oliver a lot. Al took on a car job while in high school and was out of the house a lot more. After he started tanning and getting piercings, Oliver talked to Al a lot less. Matteu wasn’t the most caring son either, so Oliver would often be sad when his boys came home.   
That’s why Francois was always there for him. No matter how much he pretended to shove away Oliver’s affection for him, he knew that his pink haired lover needed him. Especially now that their boys were getting older.  
Francois’s ears perked up as he heard the locks open of their small apartment. (The apartment consisted of two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a somewhat spacious kitchen, a dining area and a living room near the only door.)  
He heard a familiar happy voice as the person came in, “FRANCOIS~! I’m home!!”  
Francois growled and glared at him from the sofa, “What took you so long?”  
Oliver just smiled back at him, his arms filled with groceries, “I got extra frosting for the cupcakes! Oh, but the lines were very long. VERY LONG! But luckily we live so close; I didn’t have to lug all of this very far!” He went to the kitchen and dropped everything onto the counter.  
Francois put out his cigarette, remembering how much Oliver hated him smoking, “What are you making for dinner?”  
Oliver spoke happily, almost like he was singing, “I’m going to make vegetable and beef stir-fry in chicken stock. But I’ll make sure to take all the meat out of Allan’s bowl because he won’t eat it. And I’ll give extra stock soup to Matteu since he loves it.”  
Francois looked at Oliver’s smile from the other room, but he saw the pain in Oliver’s eyes as he mentioned their distancing children.  
Francois got up and went to their bedroom to change his shirt. Once again, he’s spilled stuff on it; he was a terrible cook. The kitchen was Oliver’s domain and cooking was his job to do. Oliver was the one who give ‘birth’ to the boys anyway, so it did seem more like his job anyway.  
Francois looked at himself in the mirror; his face was showing his unshaven stubble, his hair looked messy and his favorite purple shirt looked crumpled from not being ironed. Oliver usually scolded him about being unhygienic, but Francoise didn’t care. Better this than looking as preppy and perky as his spouse.

Later that hour, both Oliver and Francois hear the front door unlatch, knowing that one or both of their sons were home.  
The first voice was Al’s loud one, “MOM, POP! I’m home!”  
Oliver answered him from the kitchen, “Welcome home dear, is Matteu with you?”  
Matteu’s gruff voice accompanied his brother’s, “Yeah, I’m home Mom.”  
Francois got up and went to the door to see his sons when he noticed something strange in his sons’ arms, “Aye…what is that in that black bag?”  
Matteu pointed at Al, “HE’S the one who suggested we make Mom feel better. So we got him a corpse for his cupcakes.”  
Al told Francois what happened, “It was awesome Pop! I attacked that guy in the stomach with my bat and Matteu finished him off with his hockey stick! It didn’t even take 5 minutes, I swear!”  
Oliver came to the door, wondering what was going on, “What’s going on my dears?”  
Matteu told Oliver simply, “Al suggested we get a body for you.”  
Oliver’s sadness immediately went away, and he was consumed in happiness, “Thank you Matteu and Al! Thank you!” Without either of his sons’ permissions, he kissed them both on their cheek and single handedly lifted the body and took it to the kitchen.  
Matteu wiped his face, “That’s it, next time we do something for Mom, I’m not taking any kisses.”  
Al wiped his face, “Bleck!”  
Francois shook his head, “It’s how your Mom is. It’s better than making him mad at you.”  
The boys shuddered, “Yeah…”  
Francois gave them a small smile, “Good. I am happy you made your mother happy today. He’s been feeling very down lately, but I think he’s much better now. Now dinner will be ready in one hour. Make sure you don’t fight.”  
Matteu muttered, “If only we had separate rooms…”  
Al, ignoring his brother, took Matteu’s arm and pulled him, “Let’s go to our room!”  
Matteu yelled at Al, “DON’T TOUCH ME! I SWEAR I’LL BEAT YOU WITH MY HOCKEY STICK!”  
Francois smiled a little bit and went back to the lining room sofa with a wine bottle. Oliver hated him smoking and drinking, but when he was preoccupied with ‘butchering’ bodies for some of his cupcakes, he didn’t notice Francois drinking right across the hall.  
Francois shuddered a little bit, hearing the hacks coming from the kitchen. Francois drank straight from the bottle and let the drowsiness overtake him.

“Francy, Francy dear? Wake up dear!” Francois woke up to Oliver’s shaking; his head hurt slightly, not much more than a usual headache did. He hadn’t drunk too much before he’d passed out.  
Francois sat up, rubbing his head, “Ow…”  
Oliver knelt down in front of him, “See dear, this is why I don’t like you drinking at home. You can do it all you want at work, but please not at home.” 

Oliver stood up and hugged his spouse, his knee pressed against Francois’s crotch as he whispered to him, “If you still want, once I’m done with my cupcakes, we can sleep together properly tonight. We haven’t done that in a while.”   
The two of them shared a deep kiss, Oliver tasted the wine and cigarettes from Francois’s teeth and Francois tasted the sugar and irony blood taste when his tongue danced with Oliver’s. Oliver was right, the two of them rarely slept together as spouses after the children were born because there was just no time for it. Years and years had gone by, and Oliver seemed to avoid Francois ever since he was getting paid to sleep with others.   
But not tonight. Not tonight.   
Oliver craved sex for long enough, and with his husband off of work the next few days, they could do as much as they wanted.  
Oliver broke the kiss, “I’m going to serve dinner, wash up dear.” Oliver then returned to the kitchen, leaving Francois by himself.

Right after Francois finished washing and drying his face, he heard a thud from the boys’ room. Once again, Matteu and Al had begun fighting. Francois ran into the room and saw Matteu sitting on Al’s chest, chocking him and hissing, “I swear, if you don’t take that back, I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW.”  
Francois ran in and put his hands around Matteu’s chest in efforts to pull him off of Al. Luckily, Oliver came in and the right time and managed to pry Matteu’s hands off of Al’s neck.  
Francois had fallen backwards onto the floor, landing on his butt, Matteu still firmly in his arms, “For god’s sake Matteu! What happened? Why were you trying to choke your brother?!”  
Matteu squirmed in his father’s arms, “He told me again that if I continued doing my job that I’d end up dead in a ditch! It made me so mad I wanted to KILL him!”  
Oliver asked Al, “Dear, why did you say that to him?”  
Al coughed and sat up besides his mother, “I’m worried for him! He’s working with the freaking MAFIA! Why can’t you do something to stop him!? If he got hurt, I couldn’t stand it!”  
The room fell silent as they all realized that Al had spoken in concern; Oliver spoke to him gently, “Al, honey, your brother is…very strong and independent. He would never get hurt or caught. We all know that. That’s why we’re not stopping him. Fighting is your brother’s talent, you know that. I know you’re concerned…but be happy for him too.”   
For the first time in a long time, Al leaned on his mother, trying to steady his breathing and keep himself from crying. It was quite clear which child took after which parent.  
When Al calmed down, Oliver told them all, “Okay, now it’s dinner time. Wash up, all of you and come to the table.”

Matteu was slightly disgusted as he looked as his parents, and immediately spoke his mind, “What is going on here?”  
Oliver was confused, “Whatever do you mean?”  
Al finished Matteu’s thoughts, “Why on earth are you two so clingy all of a sudden? I understand you guys are married and all, but this is plain weird.”  
Oliver and Francois had been linked by the arms all dinner. It was Oliver’s idea, since he was so gosh-darn happy that he and Francois were going to act like spouses again after dinner.  
Francois told them, “Your mother is just very happy, let him be happy.” Suddenly, they heard the timer’s sound from the kitchen.  
Oliver hopped up, “The first batch is done!” He rushed into the kitchen to pull the fresh batch of cupcakes out of the oven.  
Al whispered, “Really, what’s the scoop Dad?”  
Matteu seemed surprisingly interested, “So? What’s going on between you guys?”  
Francois facepalmed and whispered, “Your Mom wants me to…do ‘it’ after dinner. For the first time in months.” Al began to snicker and Matteu made some kind of face that was a cross between confusion and disgust.  
Matteu stated plainly, “I really didn’t need to know that about our parents.”  
Francois sighed, “Well, you asked.”  
Oliver popped out with a hot tray of cupcakes in his hands, “Mm? What did you say Matteu dear?”  
Matteu shook his head, “Nothing Mom. It wasn’t anything important.”  
Oliver smiled, “Okay dear. Now I need to frost these and send this batch to Kyo Honda in Japan. They need to arrive by morning.” Oliver rushed back to kitchen to quickly frost the cupcakes.  
Al asked, “Is that…the batch with the body parts?”  
Francois covered his mouth in disgust, “I assume so.”  
Matteu made a sick face, “I am not eating that.”  
Oliver called Al and Matteu, “Al! Matteu! Can you rush to the post office before it closes and have this batch sent out to Kyo Honda? It has to arrive by the morning.”  
Al stood up, “Sure thing Mom.”  
Matteu asked, “Why do you need both of-”  
Al grabbed Matteu’s hand, “We need to hurry to the post office if we want these shipped out tomorrow. Let’s go Matteu.”

Matteu scowled, “Tell me why you rushed us out of the house to deliver these cupcakes?”  
Al smirked and slung his arm around Matteu, “You heard Pop. He and Mom are acting like spouses tonight. Let’s leave them in peace.”  
Matteu scowled, “Fine, whatever you say Al. Now stop touching me."


End file.
